


A Riot in Secret

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: Snape está harto de que Draco sea un irrespetuoso y decide enseñarle al rubio una lección de humildad. CONTENIDO SEXUAL MUY MADURO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Riot in Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Riot in Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124446) by Rav3n Owl. 



** A RIOT IN SECRET  **

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** [www.fanfiction.net/s/6775028/1/A-Riot-in-Secret](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6775028/1/A-Riot-in-Secret)

**AUTOR:** Rav3n Owl

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Rav3n Owl, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Snape está harto de que Draco sea un irrespetuoso y decide enseñarle al rubio una lección de humildad. CONTENIDO SEXUAL MUY MADURO!

* * *

—Me gustaría hablar con usted, Draco — dijo Snape de repente.  
  
—Oh, ahora, Severus —dijo Slughorn, hipeando de nuevo — Es Navidad, no seas demasiado duro.  
  
—Soy su Jefe de Casa, y yo decido si soy duro o no — dijo Snape secamente. — Sígame, Draco.  
  
Se fueron, con Snape a la cabeza, y Malfoy mirándolo resentido. Snape condujo a Draco a un salón abandonado por el pasillo y lo hizo pasar a su interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.  
  
—Draco, tienes que tener más cuidado. La gente está empezando a sospechar que estás detrás de las cosas que han estado sucediendo—. Snape dijo con dureza. Él caminó hacia Draco, manteniendo su cuerpo entre el chico y la puerta.  
  
Draco miró a Snape y a la puerta, tratando de calcular la mejor manera de salir de la habitación antes de ser capturado. Él se trasladó más atrás, alineándose con una brecha entre las sillas, que le darían acceso a la puerta. Snape le siguió.  
  
— ¿Cómo pueden probar que soy yo quién ha hecho esas cosas? Cualquiera pudo haberle dado ese collar — dijo Draco defensivo, moviéndose por el espacio y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta lentamente.  
  
Snape sonrió burlonamente y se movió alrededor de Draco, aislándolo efectivamente de su plan de escape.  
  
—Oh no Draco, no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que aceptes la verdad — gruñó Snape, aplastando a Draco contra la pared. Él presionó su cuerpo contra el del rubio aprisionándolo allí mientras miraba al chico. Su cabello caía hacia delante, rozando la cara de Draco ligeramente.  
  
Draco luchó contra el cuerpo de Snape, presionándose más y más duro contra el hombre. Se presionaba contra la pared o contra Snape tratando de liberarse. El rubio luchó más duro y Snape agarró sus hombros bruscamente. Draco sintió que se frotaba contra algo que estaba rígido y sus ojos se agrandaron. En lugar de no luchar, él se movió más rápido y con más fuerza contra Snape y sintió un rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas mientras se sentía poner duro, en respuesta a la dureza del profesor.  
  
Snape sonrió burlonamente al sentir el chico ponerse erecto debajo de él. Movió una mano desde los hombros de Draco hasta su barbilla, Snape la agarró fuertemente y presionó sus labios contra los de Draco, moviéndolos suavemente al principio, pero cada vez más rudo cuando el muchacho no se apartó.  
Draco abrió la boca para dejar que la lengua de Snape entrara a explorarlo. El profesor chasqueó su lengua en todas partes, acariciando puntos que hicieron a Draco gemir y masajeó la lengua del muchacho con la suya. Draco gimió y movió sus manos por el cabello de Snape, agarrándolo con fuerza y presionándose más contra el, frotando su entrepierna contra la del hombre. Draco estaba poniéndose cada vez más erecto mientras se besaban y él podía sentir a Snape haciendo lo mismo.  
  
El hombre movió la mano de la barbilla de Draco a la parte posterior de su cabeza, presionándolo más cerca, su lengua todavía explorando la boca del chico, bebiendo de su exquisito sabor. Snape comenzó a presionarse contra Draco, frotando juntas sus vestidas erecciones y gimiendo él mismo.  
  
Cuando Snape finalmente se alejó de Draco, el chico tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su profesor y enredados en su cabello. Tenía los ojos vidriosos por la lujuria y sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos. Los dos estaban jadeando y Snape deslizó la mano por la parte delantera de los pantalones del muchacho, acariciando su polla dura como una roca. Draco apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y gimió. La mano de Snape se sentía increíble rozándose contra él.  
  
Snape rápidamente desabrochó el pantalón de Draco y lo jaló hacia abajo, junto con su bóxer. Se lamió los labios cuando la jugosa y gruesa dureza del rubio fue revelada. Snape le dio al muchacho una rápida mamada, tomando el eje completamente en su boca hasta que su cabeza estuvo contra los hermosos cabellos púbicos rubios. Snape deslizó su boca hacia arriba desesperadamente lento y Draco dejó caer la mano en la cabeza de su profesor para tratar de mantenerlo allí.  
  
Snape lo mordió suavemente, y después con su lengua lamió la marca de la mordedura y alejó la boca sonriendo hacia su alumno favorito.  
  
— ¿Te gusta tener a tu maestro chupándote la polla, Draco?— Le preguntó con voz sedosa, acariciando el pene del rubio suavemente. Todo lo que Draco pudo hacer fue asentir. —Bueno, entonces, esto te gustará un poco más— Snape se levantó de sus rodillas y tomó la muñeca de Draco, y lo llevó hacia la mesa en la parte delantera de la sala.  
  
Con un rápido Fregotego Snape limpió la mesa liberándola del polvo y telarañas. Luego empujó a Draco hacia abajo sobre la mesa, con los brazos y las piernas separadas. Usó magia no verbal para que las cuerdas aparecieran y ataran a Draco a la mesa. Con las piernas de Draco abiertas, Snape tenía una vista perfecta del delicioso culo del muchacho.  
  
Snape se movió hacia Draco y arrancó la parte superior, los botones volaron por todas partes. Él posó sus ojos en el muchacho, de dieciséis años y ya tan tonificado y musculoso. Snape se sintió ponerse más erguido mirando un Draco prácticamente desnudo.  
  
No había visto carne tan joven en años y estaba casi babeando ante la vista. Draco era realmente un chico muy guapo. Le recordó a Snape a su padre en esa edad, pero Lucius había sido más frío de lo que Draco era.  
  
La erección de Snape estaba acampando en sus pantalones, y él presionó su mano contra sí mismo para aliviar un poco la presión. Consiguiendo su varita, lubricó el culo de Draco, sonriendo cuando el chico gimió y se puso más duro, antes de introducir un dedo en el espacio apretado. Draco gimió con fuerza y arqueó la espalda, deslizando el dedo de Snape más profundo dentro de él. Snape tenía los dedos muy largos y sabía cómo usarlos. Empezó a deslizar su dedo hacia adentro y hacia afuera lentamente, estirando al muchacho. Cuando Draco se relajó más y se volvió más flojo, Snape agregó otro dedo.  
  
Empezó a mover sus dedos más rápido y Draco estaba gimiendo y tratando de empujar sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo tratando de follarse a si mismo con los dedos de Snape. Snape sólo se rió y los metió en él más rápido. Él utilizó una mano para acariciar la polla de Draco, alegre de ver que él seguía estando duro y el pre-semen se estaba reuniendo en la punta de su polla. Snape movió su mano sobre la punta de la polla de Draco, recogiendo pre-semen en su pulgar y difundiéndolo alrededor de su pene. Luego llevó su pulgar a la boca y lo lamió, gimiendo de placer. A pesar de que el sabor era algo salado y amargo todavía estaba delicioso.  
  
Mientras Snape seguía manoseando a Draco retiró los dedos lentamente. Usando su varita, insertó primero el extremo grueso en el muchacho, sonriendo abiertamente mientras el rubio arqueaba su espalda aún más, y comenzó a empujar su varita en el interior del niño, martilleándolo con ella. Su varita era gruesa y larga, ideal para usarla en Draco antes de deslizar su polla profundamente dentro del chico.  
Snape comenzó a empujar la varita en el culo de Draco, escuchando al muchacho gritar de placer. Él la empujó tan profundo como pudo en el culo del rubio y luego la sacó casi en su totalidad, antes de golpear de nuevo. La cabeza del pene de Draco estaba goteando profusamente, pre-semen corriendo por su polla. Snape dejó de joder al muchacho con su varita y le desató la corbata, envolviéndola firmemente alrededor de la base de la polla de Draco, tan efectivamente que no le permitió acabar. Draco gimió de frustración, pero fue cortado rápidamente cuando Snape comenzó a empujar su varita en él otra vez.  
  
Draco no podía creer lo increíble que se sentía ser follado por su profesor, ni que él lo estuviera follando con su varita. Cada vez después de esta noche, Draco no sería capaz de mirar la varita de la misma manera. Gritó cuando Snape golpeó algo muy dentro de él, y agradeció que la corbata estuviera alrededor de su pene o habría estallado en un orgasmo seguro. Snape repitió el movimiento y Draco volvió a gritar. Él no sabía lo que estaba haciéndolo sentir tan fantástico y no le importaba, siempre y cuando Snape siguiera golpeando él estaría bien.  
  
Snape mantuvo su varita contra la próstata de Draco, con su polla siempre tensa en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. El pene de Draco estaba de un púrpura brillante y las venas sobresalían. Snape se inclinó hacia adelante y envolvió la polla del chico otra vez, lamiendo y chupando y mordiendo. Draco gemía mientras Snape devoraba su polla y luego metía su varita más profundo dentro de él, golpeando en ese lugar increíble, una vez más. La respiración de Draco era trabajosa y era bueno saber que Snape no estaba tan sereno.  
  
Finalmente Snape sacó su boca de la polla de Draco, y su varita del culo del rubio.  
  
—Te gusta lo que hago Draco? A juzgar por el grado de tensión de tus pelotas estás cerca de correrte, ¿O me equivoco?— Él sonrió, con una voz sedosa.  
  
Draco sólo pudo asentir. Sabía que cuando el amarre de la corbata se deshiciera el terminaría por todas partes. Quería sentir la polla de Snape en el interior de su culo.  
  
— No me parece justo, no lo es, porque yo soy el único que está desnudo. Quiero ver su cuerpo.— Draco demandó, queriendo que Snape esté tan desnudo como él.  
  
Snape sólo sonrió y se desabrochó la camisa lentamente, su túnica ya estaba colgada en el respaldo de una silla. Llegó al último botón y desenvolvió su camisa revelando un torso pálido, con los músculos bien definidos. Draco no podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo del profesor. Si él hubiera sabido que Snape era así de delicioso bajo su ropa, él lo habría buscado hace rato. La única cosa que distrajo a Draco fue el sonido de una cremallera abriéndose.  
  
Los ojos de Draco volaron a donde las manos de Snape estaban, deshaciéndose de los pantalones y tirando de ellos hacia abajo. Snape no llevaba bóxer o calzoncillos, estaba completamente desnudo bajo sus pantalones. Su pene era largo, grueso y erecto. Draco no tenía idea de cómo iba a encajar dentro de él, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar que Snape lo intentara.  
  
Snape se acercó a Draco, su polla balanceándose ligeramente mientras caminaba y se detuvo cuando estuvo a la cabeza de Draco, con su polla a pocos centímetros de la boca del rubio. Sin que le dijeran, Draco levantó su cabeza lo más que pudo y empezó a chupar la polla de Snape. Era difícil porque sólo podría alcanzarla a medias porque estaba todavía atado, pero él hizo todo lo posible para darle placer Snape.  
  
Draco arremolinó su lengua en la punta de la polla de Snape, sumergiéndola en el interior del pequeño agujero. Absorbió duramente la polla del profesor, tratando de acercarlo más. Snape gimió y caminó un poco hacia delante, empujando su polla profundamente en la garganta de Draco hasta que estuvo completamente adentro. El Slytherin gimió alrededor de la polla de Snape y sus dientes lo rasparon. Snape rodó sus caderas, haciendo que su polla profundizara más en la boca húmeda y caliente del chico.  
  
Snape sacó la polla de la boca de Draco después de que la había mamado durante un rato y había desatado a Draco. Ayudó a levantarse al muchacho y presionó su cuerpo contra él, capturando sus labios en un beso apasionado, una vez más. Caminando hacia adelante alrededor de la mesa, Snape llevó a Draco al frente de la clase y lo presionó contra la pared. El profesor se mantuvo besando al rubio y comenzó a presionarse contra él, frotando sus erecciones uno contra el otro y los dos hombres gimieron.  
Snape levantó una de las piernas de Draco, envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura y empujó sus caderas hacia delante, con su polla presionando el agujero de Draco. El rubio gimió y movió sus caderas, envolviendo la pierna de forma más segura alrededor de la cintura de su profesor, su polla apretada entre sus cuerpos y la presión de la polla de Snape en el culo. Snape movió una mano por el culo de Draco apretándolo firmemente y luego colocó la cabeza de su polla en la entrada del apretado agujero de Draco.  
  
— ¿Estás listo, Draco? ¿Listo para tener la gruesa y jugosa polla de su profesor en su apretado culo?— Snape murmuró con voz ronca al oído de Draco y antes de esperar una respuesta él empujó en su interior.  
  
Draco gritó de dolor mezclado con placer. Snape era muy grande y estaba apretado, pero sentir que está siendo estirado y abierto de esa manera, Salazar se sentía genial. Draco agarró los hombros de Snape con fuerza y empezó a empujarse hacia abajo sobre su polla, sin darse tiempo para recuperarse del dolor inicial. Snape sonrió y puso sus brazos en la cintura de Draco, desacelerándole.  
  
— No tan rápido chico, no quiero que culmines ya —Él se rió y tomó a Draco, envolviendo las piernas del rubio alrededor de su cintura, con la polla todavía en su interior, aún más profundo en el culo del chico. Draco sólo gimió y lloriqueó mientras Snape comenzó a empujar suavemente, empujándolo contra la pared. Draco tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Snape apretando con fuerza mientras Snape lo cogía por el culo. Esto se sentía más increíble entre sus dedos, incluso mejor que su varita.  
  
Snape movió sus caderas un poco y comenzó a empujar una vez más. Él sonrió burlonamente cuando Draco gimió y empujó hacia él duro. Draco gritó de nuevo, Snape había golpeado su próstata. Snape empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo mismo otra vez, para seguir presionando la próstata de Draco. Movió una mano del culo de Draco hacia el medio de sus cuerpos, Snape comenzó a frotar la polla de Draco. Su corbata estaba todavía alrededor de la base y Snape sabía que tan pronto como la sacara, Draco terminaría por todas partes.  
  
Snape estaba martilleando en Draco toscamente, cada vez más rápido y golpeando su próstata. Draco estaba gritando el nombre de Snape y obscenidades, empujándose a sí mismo hacia la polla que lo penetraba, con ganas de terminar. Su culo manteniendo agarrada la polla, si querer dejarla salir de su agujero. Snape y Draco estaban cubiertos de sudor por la extenuante actividad.  
  
La mano de Snape estaba poniéndose más áspera y rugosa alrededor de la polla de Draco, apretando y tirando con fuerza. Esto sólo hizo que Draco gritara más fuerte. Snape estaba gimiendo y gruñendo en voz alta, sabiendo que estaba cerca de explotar en el culo del chico.  
  
Snape se mantuvo cogiendo a Draco, pero movió la mano sobre su polla hasta la corbata, desenrollándola. Draco estaba con la polla de Snape agarrada profundamente dentro de su culo cuando Snape soltó rápidamente el agarre en la polla. Con un último empuje final de Snape, golpeando su próstata y enterrándose más profundamente en el interior del muchacho, Draco culminó. Su semen blanco y pegajoso salió de su polla, cubriendo el pecho y estómago de ambos hombres, y también cubrió la mano de Snape. El culo de Draco estrujó apretadamente la polla de Snape y con un juramento, el profesor terminó, su semen llenando rápidamente al muchacho.  
  
Draco se dejó caer hacia adelante cuando su orgasmo terminó, jadeando y agotado. Snape se mantuvo acariciando su polla y Draco gimió porque él estaba muy sensible. Snape se apoyó contra el muchacho, una vez terminó de correrse y sonrió ligeramente. Esa había sido una experiencia maravillosa, y Snape sabía que no habría más ahora.  
  
Snape retiró la verga del culo del chico con un suspiro de satisfacción y vio cómo su esperma resbalaba del culo de Draco, por sus muslos. El rubio estaba cubierto de esperma, tanto de la suya, como la de Snape. Snape estaba cubierto de la esperma de Draco y atrapando los ojos del chico, él pasó el pulgar a través de un poco de semen en su estómago y lo chupó completamente, gimiendo.  
  
Snape miró a su alrededor buscando su varita, divisándola sobre la mesa y echó un Fregotego sobre sí mismo, para deshacerse del semen y sudor, aunque el olor a sexo se mantuvo. Draco nunca se movió. Snape cogió su ropa y se vistió antes de caminar hacia Draco otra vez, agarrando su barbilla y moviéndola hacia arriba, Snape lo besó suavemente. Cuando Draco trató de profundizar el beso, Snape se apartó.  
  
— Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, si no, voy a tener que disciplinarte otra vez.— Snape susurró en el oído de Draco antes de alejarse y guiñarle un ojo al chico, para luego apresurarse en dirección a la puerta que había dejado abierta durante todo el encuentro. Jalándola, Snape salió, completamente compuesto dejando atrás a un sorprendido Draco desnudo, sudoroso y cubierto de esperma.


End file.
